The Kiss
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So it was just another nigth at Kensi's but when Deeks wants to watch The Princess Bride she says no, which leads to the topic of the most passionate and pure kiss of all time, true love. Kensi claims it doesn't exist and Deeks just has to prove her wrong.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

Just a little something that I wrote. Hope the rating is right but it's just a little kiss.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Kiss.

Deeks leant forward on the couch watching the TV in Kensi's with his burger in his hand and beer bottle in the other one, his food had remained untouched as he was too caught up in watching Criminals do the dumbest things. Damn this show was a highlight to him, yes they were old reruns but some people did some stupid plus he liked to try and guess what the criminal was going to do next.

Kensi sipped her beer as she flung a chip at Monty who caught it in mid-air "Deeks, you going to eat that." She watched her partner who nodded while looking at the TV and raised his hand to his mouth; she was sipping her beer but ended up with dribbles down her chin.

He frowned when his teeth closed over nothing and frowned before looking at his hand then the floor seeing Monty eating his burger "Monty." Deeks placed his beer bottle on the coffee table finding it hard to believe he dropped his burger but looked at Kensi who was trying not to laugh. He noticed the beer dribbling down her chin "Swallow Kensi." Deeks watched her eyes go wide before she started sniggering and pressing her fingers to her lips, he shook his head when more beer came out.

"Swallow like you've never swallowed before."

Kensi leant forward as her lips parted and beer came out her mouth in a spray as she continued to laugh even when Deeks made 'eww' sounds but she just held her hand up waving it at him while holding the other under her chin as she tried to swallow the rest yet found it difficult too.

Deeks grinned as he leaned closer covering her mouth with his hand "Swallow woman, what's so difficult about that." He kept his hand over her mouth when she shook her head still laughing with the rest of her beer escaping slowly. Damn she was strange but he found his lips lifting at the corners joining in her amusement "Come on Kensi just swallow." Deeks felt his lips part when she grabbed his wrist with one hand as beer slid down his palm "Aw gross."

Kensi managed to swallow the rest but parted her lips still laughing as she wiped her chin with her hand "Your face." She looked at Deeks moving her hand towards her mouth mimicking his actions "Priceless." She wiped her beer covered hands on her jeans.

He shook his hand before wiping it on her thigh "I'm glad my misfortune makes you laugh so much." Deeks grinned when she patted his shoulder and looked at his partner "You good now."

Kensi nodded as she picked up her beer but paused with the top to her lips when Deeks held his hands up saying "Steady." She felt her lips lifting at the corners "Behave." Or she wouldn't be able to drink her beer.

Deeks grinned as he raised his own "We'll do it together." he drank from his beer when Kensi hit his arm but he took it without slipping any of his beer, once he was finished he lowered his beer "That's how it's done."

She rolled her eyes at him then frowned when a reminder came up on the TV "The Princess Bride, Deeks are you shitting me." Kensi made for the remote but he beat her too it, she would be damned if she was watching this.

Deek grinned as he looked at Kensi "Come on its funny" he raised one eyebrow "My darling Westley." But she just looked at his unamused.

Kensi shook her head "I'm not twelve."

He shrugged one shoulder "I'm not a woman yet I still watch it, you know as a little girl you believed in fairy tales." Deeks nodded when she snorted stating nope never "Liar everyone does at one point."

"Nope." Kensi sipped her beer watching Deeks shake his head before pointing at the screen as the movie started and what he said next had her scoffing "Dream on pretty woman."

Deek grinned "It claims to have the most passionate and pure kiss of all time, true love." he watched her place her beer on the table before getting up and grabbing the empty food containers "You know that kiss exist, don't lie."

She dropped the containers in the bin before moving back towards the front room "Yeah right Deeks, there no true, passionate or pure, kiss of all time out there." Kensi dropped back onto the couch folding one foot under her thigh as she frowned at the screen, wondering why it was still on.

He frowned at her "Of course there is, who have you been kissing school boys." Deeks took the punch in the arm but continued to stare at her waiting for an answer "You must have been kissed, like really kissed."

She frowned "I have been kissed various times but nothing that was that good." Kensi held her hands up when Deeks continued to stare at her "What?" she shrugged her shoulders, she had some decent kisses that left her smiling. And so not so good kisses that left her wondering if kissing a dog would be better because slobbering in her mouth wasn't the way to kiss yet some guys thought it was, but nothing ever with the 'wow' factor, no big deal.

Deeks shook his head "Who have your lovers been virgins." He raised his eyebrow when she licked her bottom lip as it pulled tight; oh he was annoying her well too bad.

Kensi sighed "No, I assure I don't do virgins and have you had this" she raised her hands finger quoting the air "Passionate kiss." Because if he hadn't then he couldn't talk to her about it now could he yet his answer made her roll her eyes.

"Yeah Susie, she was my first steady girlfriend." Deeks shrugged one shoulder as he grabbed his beer bottle "She was in college and I was still in high school." He grinned when his partner grinned humming "The older woman thing." Yes she had been. But damn if she didn't teach him 'stuff' he could use for the rest of his life and his ex's didn't claim he was a skilled lover for nothing "I know it and I feel sorry for you because you've been missing out."

Kensi licked her bottom lip before touching the tip of her fang with her tongue trying not to bite the bullet but failed asking "Really is it that great." She noticed the way his lips lifted at the corners, not in a smirk or grin but a knowing smile that made her curiosity grow. So maybe he had a really good kiss that he thought was fantastic but it wasn't this 'most passionate and purest kiss of all time' true love crap, she turned on the couch to face him "Show me."

Kensi grinned in a smug smile holding her hands out crooking her finger at him when he frowned at her "Come on, you talk the talk now walk the walk."

Deeks grinned as he placed his beer down "No." there little undercover assignments allowed them a brief window to do what they normally couldn't because of the rules and after last time Deeks knew he wouldn't stop with just a kiss rules be damned, so no he wasn't going there.

Kensi felt her grin grow "I knew you were full of hot air." She watched him lick his bottom lip before shaking his head trying not to grin "And you had me thinking I was missing out but you're just lying" she leaned forward pressing her lips to his ear "Or are you scared."

He felt his grin grow as he ran his tongue over his upper teeth "I'm not scared or lying." Deeks swallowed when breath tickled his ear "You will just have to get over it."

She grinned as she spoke making sure her lips brushed his ear on every word "I don't want too."

Deeks turned his head until he was looking into mismatched brown eyes "You really want to know." She nodded her head while licking her bottom lip "Fine but don't pull away and keep your hands linked on your lap."

Kensi nodded as she smiled at him "Ready when you are." She tried to stop smiling but she couldn't and when fingers brushed her jaw she laughed lightly before biting her bottom lip, take a deep breath she intending to release her lip but a thumb slid up her chin to tug it free. Her mood change from amusement to apprehension just like that because that's what Deeks did to her, he could make her feel things that others couldn't. Memories of that night in the gentlemen's club play through her mind as she watched blue eyes as his face came closer "Now?" Kensi whispered the word softly.

Deeks felt his lips lift at one corner "Soon." He was going slow in case she started laughing again and because he needed to keep himself under control, he moved his thumb over her bottom lip and dropped his eyes to watch his action. It was slightly plump for where she bit it "Close your eyes." he whispered the words lifting his eyes to see brown ones staring at him; she raised one eyebrow before narrowing her eyes then closed them.

She had the urge to lick her lips when she felt warm air caressing them but held herself still and when lips brushed hers she parted them a little further but the touch was too soft and light, just the barest brush of lips on hers. Yet it made her want more and when a thumb rubbed along her jaw then up her cheek as fingers slid into her hair she swallowed tilting her chin up yet lips still brushed hers briefly, Kensi curled her fingers slightly on her thighs.

He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth pressing a kiss to it before moving to the other side giving it a kiss before moving back to brush another feather light kiss against her lips, when she tilted her chin up Deeks kept his mouth above hers but still space between their lips. It was fun to have this; he could hear her breath catch every time he brushed their lips and when she tipped her chin up even further it made him smile because she didn't realize she leaned into him a little more when she did that action.

Deek parted his lips brushing them over Kensi's more firmly and moved his thumb back and forth as he pressed his lips to hers again but parted his lips even further making hers part as a tongue briefly touch his top lip. He grinned against her lips "No." the word was whispered into her mouth as he kissed her again just lips against lips, he tightened his fingers in her hair as he cupped the back of her head and ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

Kensi felt her breath catch as a tongue swept over his bottom lip, she parted her lips further before hesitantly moving her tongue forward but stopped before it brushed his yet when Deeks tongue dipped into her mouth she moved her tongue forward. Kensi was unable to stop the small moan that escaped her throat as Deeks tilted her head to deepen the kiss; she raised one hand wanting to touch him but dropped it back to her thigh not wanting the kiss to end.

Deeks moved his tongue against Kensi's slowly coaxing her into play loving the way she was hesitant at first as if she never kissed before and groaned softly when she became bolder, he didn't rush it but took his time just kissing her. Kensi had never been kissed like this before, his hands where gently in her hair but gave her little thrills when he tugged angling her head to deepen the kiss and the way he moved his mouth against hers, it was heady.

He rubbed his tongue against hers before exploring her mouth taking every little moan she made greedily; Deeks raised his other hand sliding it into her hair as he tipped her head further back continuing to kiss her feeling it building in demand. This had started slow and soft but Deeks couldn't stop the hunger, the need to have Kensi from rising, he moved his tongue against hers once more before pulling back keeping his lips against her parted ones.

She raised one hand to his wrist "Well." Kensi struggle to think of what to say so she didn't try but just opened her eyes to look into blue ones that had brightened a shade, Kensi bit the inside of her lip before flicking her tongue out to run along it. She didn't move as she continued to look at him finding it difficult to breath, every time she tried to inhale her chest would bump his making her wonder when they got so close to each other.

Deeks smiled "That was the kiss you been missing out on." he watched Kensi smile and eased his finger back and forth over her scalp massaging softly waiting for her answer, it made a man feel good when he knew he satisfied his woman. Even if it was just a kiss and the fact Kensi was his woman of sorts made him want things, they had this thing between them even left unspoken still made her his woman and he wanted to know if she enjoyed it. The way she remained soft against him as she continued to look at him gave him answer enough, even though her answer had his lips lifting at the corners.

She moved her hand down his forearm "I don't think so." Her smile grew when she felt Deeks smile grow "I didn't really feel it" The most blatant lie Kensi had made yet and they both knew it.

Deeks raised one eyebrow as he brushed his lips over hers "You sure."

Kensi raised her hands to his shoulders as she swallowed "Yeah."

He brushed their lips again "You want me to do it again."

Kensi nodded flicking her tongue out to briefly touch his bottom lip as fingers tightened on her hair only to disappear.

Lair." Deeks pulled back feeling his lips lifting in a grin when she followed but he just raised his hand pointing to the screen "So we watching this or what." He was getting her back for the slap down after the gentlemen's club.

This time she could be left wanting and all from just a kiss.

She moved her tongue over her bottom lip trying to work out what he just said or more correctly why he said it and when his lips lifted she clicked on "Yep." Kensi leaned back on the couch lifting her feet to the coffee table.

Deeks reached for his beer starting to take a sip before sprawling out leaning back on the couch resting his feet on the coffee table and raised his arm from Kensi to rest against his side which she did.

Kensi ran her tongue over her bottom lip knowing he was going to leave her hanging but it was alright she would get him back.

Soon, real soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Have The Woody coming next ;) it's her plan to get him back.

If I have missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
